


Prom

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, High School AU, M/M, Prom, gay af, theyre seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: Russel goes to prom





	Prom

Russel was absent mindedly putting things in his locker as Del talked to him.

  
“Did you hear me? Are you even listening, man?” Del said, moving around to get into Russel’s view.

  
He was brought back to the conversation. "Oh.” He said closing his locker. “What were you saying? I’m sorry I was just lost in thought.”

  
“Sure, dude. As I was saying prom is coming up…you thinking about asking someone?” Del said in a semi-flirtatious tone.   
“Oh.” Russel said. "That. I forgot.”

  
“So you don’t have anyone you wanna take to prom?” Del said, starting to the walk to his car.

  
Russel followed him to the parking lot, as Del was his ride, “I didn’t say that. I’m not even sure I want to go though.”  
“Oh come on. You just said you had someone in mind.” Del said lightly punching his arm.

  
“No I didn’t.” Russel said.  
“Fine, you implied it.” Del said. “Look dude, it’s not like I’m gonna tell ‘ you want them or anything I just wanna know. Is it because he’s straight? Are you legit thinking about asking a straight dude to prom?”

  
Russel looked away awkwardly and scratched his neck.

  
“Oh Russel. Russel you do not have a crush on a straight dude.” Del said

  
Russel gave Del a look of sorrow.

  
“Fuckin- You do have a crush on a straight guy, goddamn.” Del said. “Well now you have to tell me who. Which straight is stealing you away from me?”

  
Russel laughed, "You’re gonna hate the answer.”

  
“Well now you’re scaring me- is it Josh? That douche bag?” Del said.

  
"What- NO! Hell no, the bar is low but it’s still there.” Russel said. "I’ll give you two more guesses.”

  
“Okay. Hmm…is it” Del started laughing “is fucking Stuart Pot? Do you have beatle mania for his spotted dick like all these girls at this school?”

  
Russel just kept walking with a smile on his face.

  
“Russel. Russel no. Russel please tell me you don’t have a crush on the blue haired fucking British bitch. Please confirm to me personally that you, Russel Hobbs, do not want that skinny boys bangers and mash.” Del rambled on is disbelief.

  
Russel was quiet for a bit to long, Del anticipating his response.

  
“It’s not cause of his accent, I swear.” Russel finally said, reaching Del’s car.

  
“RUSSEL! Dude, I can’t not believe you.” He said getting in the car. Russel tried to open his side but it was still locked. “Nah, fuck, you’re walking home after that.”

  
Russel laughed and pulled at the door more. "Aw come on Del. If you try to leave I’ll just jump in front of the car. It won’t even hurt, I’m too fat!” Russel said.

  
Del sighed and opened the door for him. “Are you sure? Are you sure that Stuart “2D” fucking Pot is who you wanna ask out, just like ever fucking basic bitch at this school?”

  
“Well I don’t wanna ask him out, it’s not like he’s gonna say yes.” Russel said.

  
Del started driving but continued his rant, “Do you even really like him? Like do you really? Have you ever hung out with him ever?”

  
"We have art and economics together. We’ve had a couple projects togethers… look man, why would he hang out with me? We sit together and I enjoy screwing around in art with him but I don’t think the feelings mutual.” Russel said a little distant. “Besides, you’re telling me that you’ve never had a crush on a guy you don’t know that well? You’ve never had a crush on a celebrity or anything?”

  
“Stuart is not a celebrity.” Del said. "I don’t even know why girls like him. Like? He’s meatless, he’s in choir, he’s not like a jock or anything, and he’s a fuckin geek. What is it that drives them nuts?”

  
“He’s tall. You never wanted a tall guy? Everyone thinks tall guys are attractive.” Russel said.

  
“I am the tall guy. Damn Russel you just want a fucking top don’t you?” Del teased him.

  
“Well I can’t fucking double bottom can i, so will just fucking drive?” Russel said.

  
"Fine. Whatever. But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you that Stu will never be as bootylicous as me.”

  
"HA. You’re gonna be stalking me for the rest of my life, huh? You’re just gonna be outside my window when I’m 40 like ‘You coulda had this Russel, you could had this ass’” Russel joked.

  
“Yeah, and I’ll still probably have a better ass then whatever flimsy little twink you have then.” Del grumbled pulling into Russel’s driveway.


End file.
